


Contretemps

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Massage, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: Lexa just wants some relief after a few hard workoutsMaybe a massage will help?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 335
Kudos: 712





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first time writing for the Clexa fandom...I'm a bit nervous to be posting this. In all honesty I haven't actually watched The 100 in a few years now, but I love the characters.  
> So this idea popped into my head the other day and I really wanted to write it...even though I have a ton of fics already on the go :P  
> It is an Omegaverse fic, so...you have been warned
> 
> This could be a one-shot, but I would be more than happy to continue it if enough people seemed interested :)

Lexa let the door gently click shut behind her, letting out a groan as she shuffled farther into the small room. Everything hurt. Muscles she had forgotten she had were screaming at her. The room was dim, but not dark, calming music played out of one of the speakers on a shelf on the far side of the room. Lexa bent down and pulled out a wooden basket from under the bed and proceeded to strip. She started with her shirt and groaned again as her arms and upper back protested the movement. A small whimper passed her lips as she reached her arms up behind her to unclasp her bra, which was then followed by a sigh of relief. Bras sucked, they were uncomfortable and Lexa hated that it wasn’t socially acceptable to not wear a bra. She had been wearing a sports bra which was extra uncomfortable, compressing her chest for hours as she trained with Indra.

Lexa grumbled to herself as she folded and placed her shirt and bra into the basket before moving onto her shoes and pants. She slipped her sandals off and gasped slightly as her feet came in contact with the cold tile. She quickly placed them on the shelf under the bed and then started untying the drawstring of her sweatpants.

She had a big match coming up in two weeks and Indra decided to push her extra hard the last two days...possibly too hard considering she could barely get out of bed this morning. It was also definitely noticeable during her training today, Lexa ran her hand down across her face at the memory. Her form had been sloppy, her hits not connecting like they usually do, her blocks had been weak. After an hour Indra ended it and told her to rest the rest of the day. Anya, her teammate and best friend, suggested she get a massage, she’d hurt like hell the next day or two but she’d most likely be back to normal by the weekend. She recommended Polis saying the massage therapists there were the best she’d ever had.

And that is how she found herself now, currently standing in a small massage room, half naked. She sighed then wiggled out of her baggy sweats, folded them and placed them in the basket before putting it back on the shelf under the table. Lexa pulled back the blanket and top sheet on the bed and quickly made her way onto the bed, adjusting herself once before laying flat and pulling the sheet over her back. She relaxed and rested her head over the beds face opening and rested her arms on the supports underneath.

Lexa only had to wait a couple minutes before there was a soft knock on the door, to which she answered she was ready. Lexa heard the doorknob turn, and the click as the door was pushed open and the second click as the door was shut again.

“Hello, my name is Clarke, I’ll be your massage therapist today. Are you ready for me to start?”

Lexa couldn’t answer, she couldn’t think, her eyes widened, mouth watered, and her nostrils flared as she scented the room again,

_ ‘Vanilla’ _

_ ‘Omega’ _

When Lexa didn’t respond the Omega stilled her movements,

“Are you okay?”

The voice was soft, sweet, music to Lexa’s ears, the gentleness and concern in the Omega's voice mixed with the tantalizing scent quickly filling the room was making Lexa’s head spin. Lexa coughed before answering with a squeak,

“Uh huh! Ya! Umm I’m g-good!”

Clarke chuckled and Lexa sworn she could hear the smirk on the other girls face, Lexa groaned internally to herself

_ ‘Real smooth Woods...real smooth’ _

Lexa heard the Omega move around the room, but she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the scent of the girl. She could feel her Alpha string inside her, and it was taking more effort than Lexa would ever care to admit to force them down. Lexa decided to try breathing through her mouth but that ended up being a huge mistake. Now not only could she smell the Omega but she could taste her. The scent and taste of vanilla overwhelming her senses.

_ ‘What the hell is wrong with you!? Just relax’ _

Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she felt a pull as strong as this one before, especially not towards someone she’s never meet...or actually seen.

Lexa heard Clarke move closer to the bed,

“I’m going to start now if that’s okay?”

Lexa was eternally grateful she was laying face down so the Omega couldn’t see the blush she knew was creeping up her neck and face,

“Yup”

Lexa popped the ‘p’ at the end and forced herself to try and relax.

Her efforts proved useless the second Clarke’s hands came into contact with Lexa’s skin. Lexa felt like her skin was on fire, her Alpha jolted awake calling out to the Omega beside her. Lexa bit her lip near the point of drawing blood in order to suppress the moan that was building in her throat. Lexa felt her hands clench around nothing but air as her entire body tensed.

“Your neck and upper back are really tight...I need you to try and relax so I can work out the knots. Let me know if the pressure is too much okay?”

Lexa gave her a choppy nod in response, not trusting herself to speak.

Then Clarke started moving her hands over Lexa’s upper back towards her neck. Lexa couldn’t stop the groan that passed her lips . She felt the blood rush between her legs as Clarke hit a particularly sensitive spot near the base of her neck and Lexa’s eyes shot open, panicked.

_ ‘No...nononononono.’ _

Lexa felt the throbbing between her legs, within seconds she felt herself harden

_ ‘For fucks sake! This cannot be happening right now’ _

Lexa’s face was quickly becoming uncomfortable warm from embarrassment, she tried to subtly shift her body to try and relieve some of the pressure but the movement coupled with Clarke hitting another sensitive spot just sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Making her current situation worse rather than better.

_ ‘I am going to kill Anya’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 100 Kudos in 24 hours!? Thanks so much! That's actually crazy!  
> A lot of people wanted me to continue so as a thank-you for the support I worked on this today.
> 
> ...not my best work but I hope you all still like it :D

“I swear to God Anya, shut up!”

Lexa practically growled out as she slumped forward resting her head on the bar. An annoyed groan passing her lips as her forehead made contact with the wooden countertop. Her best friend sitting, and struggling to keep a straight face, on the stool to her right. The struggle only lasted about three more seconds before her normally stoic best friend burst into laughter.

Lexa pushed her herself back up, grabbed her drink and downed it in one mouthful, while signalling the bartender for another,

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you”

It was Friday night and Anya had convinced her to go with her to Grounders, the new bar that had just opened down the street from their apartment. She had been bugging her about going out for nearly a month now stating “you need to get back out there”, “Costia was an ass”, and “you deserve to have fun and be happy”. Lexa sighed to herself as her chest tightened, she truly was over the whole Costia debacle and was ready to move on, but it still hurt if she thought about it too long. Not because she was still in love with the Omega...if she ever truly was in love with her, but more that it made both Lexa and her wolf feel inadequate. Which was tough. Her Alpha growled at the memories that flashed by. Lexa grabbed her now filled glass and took a sip, reveling in the burn as the liquid slid down her throat. It was the “If you won’t come out for yourself, at least do it for me, I haven’t had sex in a week and I’m going crazy. I need my wing-women.” that finally got Lexa to agree to go out. Lexa knew that Anya definitely did not need the help, her friend was hot and could literally get anyone she wanted, but apparently the praise from her best friend was all her wolf needed to roll over and give in. Lexa secretly did appreciate her friend's words, but she would never admit that out loud.

And so, here she was. Sitting in a dimly lit bar, drinking cheap booze, regretting her inebriated decision to tell her friend about her...incident a few days prior.

Anya spoke in between fits of laughter,

“I’m sorry Lex but-”

Laughter

“You’re like...the strongest Alpha I’ve ever met”

More laughter,

“And you popped your knot during a massage...like 5 seconds in”

At this point Anya was laughing so hard she nearly fell off her stool.

Lexa’s wolf growled in irritation as she finished her drink in one gulp and signaled for another one, muttering,

“I didn’t ‘pop my knot’”

The pout Lexa was sporting combined with the air quotes were enough to actually send Anya falling off her stool, clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter. Lexa rolled her eyes and glared at her friend as she righted herself back into her seat. Anya whipped away the tears that were collecting in the corners of her eyes before lifting her hands up, palms forward, in a sigh of defeat. She cleared her throat, chocking down one last laugh before speaking,

“Fine...fine. But how the hell did you manage to get out of there without anyone noticing!?”

Lexa grimaced, she wasn’t actually 100% sure that she had managed to exit the building without anyone noticing. Thankfully if anyone did notice, they didn’t say anything. Lexa sighed and took a sip of her drink before answering,

“A combination of compression shorts and really baggy sweatpants”

Which naturally sent Anya back into a fit of laughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lexa wasn’t sure what time it was or how many drinks she had had,

_ ‘5? 6? 8?’ _

She was still sitting in the same spot, Anya had taken off a while ago and was now on the other side of the bar talking with both a Beta male and Omega female,

_ ‘She won’t be coming home tonight’ _

Lexa sighed softly to herself, and was seconds away from flagging down the bartender to pay her tab when it hit her,

_ ‘Vanilla’ _

_ ‘Omega’ _

Lexa’s nostrils flared and her eyes shot open as she whipped her head around, scanning the bar.

_ ‘You don’t even know who you’re looking for dumb dumb. You hightailed it out of there the other day before even getting a glimpse of her’ _

Before she could fully turn around and face the bartender, deciding to just call it a night rather than wasting time trying to scent out one girl in the middle of an overcrowded bar, there was a light tapping on her shoulder.

“This seat taken?”

_ ‘Vanilla’ _

_ ‘Omega’ _

Lexa’s eyes widened to an almost comical size, her lips parting as her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was arguably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders, a striking contrast to the blue sweater the girl was wearing, her left shoulder exposed. The black skinny jeans showing off her toned thighs. But that wasn’t what caught Lexa’s attention. It was the Omega’s eyes. They were the brightest and most beautiful shade of blue Lexa had ever seen.

_ ‘Fuck’ _

“Clarke”

The name tumbled out of Lexa’s mouth in a squeak and the other girl hosted herself up onto the stool. Clarke twisted in the stool so she was facing Lexa, her drink in her hands, eyebrows raised in mild shock. Clarke tilted her head to the side, a small smirk on her face. She twirled the straw around in her glass for a second before wrapping her tongue around it and taking a sip, all while maintaining eye contact with Lexa. 

“How’d you know it was me? You kinda ran outta there the other day before I had a chance to talk to you”

Lexa couldn’t focus on Clarke's words, she was too mesmerized by how the girl would snake her tongue out and wrap it around her straw before taking a sip. Lexa could feel her body temperature rise, her wolf rising to the surface. And the smell. Clarke’s scent was like nothing Lexa had ever smelled before. 

Lexa shook her head trying to force herself to focus on answering Clarke’s question with at least some of her dignity still intact

“I...umm..yyou...uhh...vanilla”

_ ‘So much for saving your dignity’ _

Clarke’s eyebrows raised again slightly, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Lexa just groaned in embarrassment, praying that the lighting was dim enough that Clarke wouldn’t be able to see the blush quickly forming across her cheeks.

Then Clarke chuckled, and Lexa swore her heart stopped for a second. It was a beautiful laugh and Lexa wanted nothing more than to hear it again. The smaller girl tilted her head to the other side while studying Lexa, before giving her a warm smile,

“You’re cute”

  
  


“Clarke! Come on!”

Lexa turned her head towards the sound and frowned slightly as she saw a small group of people waiting near the door. She turned back in time to watch as the Omega hopped off the stool, and pulled some cash out of her pocket placing the bills down on the counter. 

Clarke took a half step closer to Lexa, moving to stand between the Alpha’s legs, her right hand sliding across the counter as she leaned in. Lexa felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as the girl moved closer. The scent and taste of Vanilla overwhelming her senses once again, making it hard to focus.

Clarke’s mouth was now close enough to Lexa’s ear that she could feel the other girls breath ghost across her skin as she spoke,

“See ya around Lexa”

The Omega patted the counter top once before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. 

Once she saw Clarke catch up to her friends and the group leave, Lex turned back to face the bar, her eye’s falling to a napkin in front of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Call me**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to let me know what your thoughts were! Do you want more or should I end it here? If you want more and have suggestions or have something you'd like to see let me know!  
> Also if I need to update the tags or anything please let me know, still trying to figure all this out
> 
> Seriously I live for your comments :D
> 
> Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated this fic...I got really sick and it 100% frie my brain...which is also why this chapter is as short as it is. I wanted to post something for you guys but i just couldn't look at the screen any longer.  
> I hope you like this one even though it's short 😊

Lexa was honestly pretty proud of herself. She had managed to hold off and not text or call Clarke when she got back Friday night...or technically early Saturday morning. She used every ounce of willpower to not contact her at all on Saturday, not wanting to come off as desperate or over eager. 

But now it was a little past 10:00am Sunday morning and Lexa was panicking. Lexa placed back and forth, moving between the kitchen, dining room and living room within a few steps. She took in her shared apartment as her thoughts started to run wild.

Her and Anya had moved into the apartment a little over a month ago, Lexa had fallen in love with the open concept floor plan, the hardwood floors and exposed brick walls, and the abundance of natural light. Anya didn't really care, she had a bedroom and was within walking distance of the gym and at least three different bars, so she was happy.

The kitchen was small, but that didn't bother Lexa. Anya never cooked so Lexa was the only one to ever use it. It was the perfect size for one person to move around in comfortably. Lexa trailed her finger tips along the dark marble countertop to her right and the dark wooden top of the island to her left as she made her way out of the kitchen and into what they considered to be the dining room. 

The dining room wasn't really a room at all. Open concept and all that. It was an industrial style table, black iron and dark wood, situated between the kitchen and the large doors that lead out to the balcony. The table was mostly bare expect for Lexa's coffee cup. She paused slightly, watched the steam from the coffee float up into the air, mixing with the sunlight streaming in from the balcony doors. Dust particles dancing in the light. Lexa smiled, a light feeling of calm settling over her at the sight. She couldn't say why, but that image signified peace, calm and for some unknown reason domesticity. Her wolf shifted to the surface at the thoughts of a domestic life with someone. Something that was generally hard for Lexa to really picture and understand given how she grew up. The thoughts of potentially never achieving that...the one thing she had always craved...throwing her back into a panic as she continued her pacing into the living room.

Again, not really a room into its own, just a continuation of the kitchen and dining area. Separated by the back of a dark grey couch. Dark leather chairs positioned on either side of the couch creating an almost 'u' shape. An industrial style coffee table placed in front of the couch. Leaving some space between the coffee table and the wall. A fireplace and exposed brick creating the center point of the room. A large flatscreen mounted above the fireplace. 

Lexa trailed her fingers along the back of the couch, a chair, the mantelpiece of the fireplace, and the back of another chair as she circled the living room before heading back and taking a seat at the dining room table. Her phone in her hand. She rested her feet on the wooden horizontal posts of her chair, her right knee bouncing up and down with anxious energy. Her phone in her right hand, as she quickly tapped it against the fingers of her left hand, her wrist moving, flexing and extending in a fast paced rhythmic pattern. The sound of her phone connecting with her fingers and the wooden squeak of her chair filling the room.

_ 'You need to call her...you waited the over 24 hours that Anya told you to wait...I feel like you really need to stop taking relationship advice from the professional bachelor.'  _ Lexa groaned and dropped her phone onto the table, moving to rest her elbows on the hard wood of the table and her face in her hands ' _ you've waited long enough...what if you've waited too long? What if in your stupid attempt to not come across as desperate Clarke took that as you not being interested and moved on?'  _ Lexa growled into her hands at the idea  _ 'what if she moved onto a stronger more capable Alpha'  _ Lexa's wolf growled, barring its teeth at the thought, a deep rumbling starting in Lexa's chest, her jaw clenched, nostrils flared. 

She picked up her phone and quickly punched in Clarkes number (that she may or may not have memorized from staring at it so long the day before) before she could change her mind or talk herself out of it. She moved the phone to her ear, one thought racing through her mind

_ 'MINE' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from everyone and getting your feedback, suggestions and medications as to what might happen next 😊
> 
> I'm also planning on doing a fanart challenge over on my IG @wilcoxsworkshop so feel free to head over there and check it out/ask questions if you're interested 😊
> 
> I'm also thinking about another fic (I know I have 11 on the go already...I have a problem...I cant help it) it will be omegaverse again, but I'm thinking Omega Lexa and Alpha Clarke for this one 😊 but I wanted to see what sort of story you'd like to see. So I've got,
> 
> 1) Universtiy/soccer AU   
> 2)Cop/Hospital AU  
> 3) Cop AU  
> 4) Twitch/Gamer/Youtuber AU
> 
> I've done a few Uni AUs before/currently but I havent tried any of the other ones, so if you guys could let me know what one youd like in the comments I'll go with whichever one gets the most "votes" 
> 
> If you have any other prompts or anything feel free to let me know as well and I'll see what I can do 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated last, I officially have too much on my plate but I can't help but continue to add more too it :P  
> Anywho...here's the next chapter!  
> Enjoy!

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up here on a Friday night.

_ ‘Okay, that’s not true...you know exactly how and why you ended up here tonight...if I say it was due to a series of unfortunate events...does that make me a nerd? For quoting a children's novel series?’ _

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and sighed, this was 100% not how she wanted to spend her Friday night, and yet, here she was. Clarke reached out and grabbed onto Ravens hand and let her friend lead her towards their seats. The stadium was absolutely packed to the brim with people, like sardines in a can. Clarke knew she was going to spend the next few hours in an uncomfortable haze of Alpha pheromones. Clarkes nose crinkled at the thought. To this day she had only ever come across one Alpha whose scent didn’t make her want to gag.

Lexa.

Clarke couldn’t suppress the small smile that formed on her lips at the thought of the brunette. Clarke had known the second she had stepped into the massage room the week before that she needed to get to know the Alpha better, her scent called to Clake and her wolf like none other. While most Alpha’s just smelled Musky, Lexa smelled like Chamomile tea, relaxing but with a comfortable layer of spice as well. Clarke had spent the vast majority of that hour struggling to keep her own pheromones under control.

Running into her at the bar a few days later was nothing more than sheer luck, giving her her phone number...well that was probably more due to the amount of alcohol in her system and her inability to refuse a dare. She had told Raven about Lexa right after the massage, and when their group was out at the bar the week before and Clarke pointed Lexa out, Raven dared her to give the Alpha her number. And well...Clarke wasn’t about to say no. She had gotten a little worried when she didn’t receive a text or a call from the girl the next day. Part of her wondering if Lexa had even noticed the napkin with her number on it, another part worried she had come too strong, and yet another part of her worried that the Alpha simply just wasn’t interested. Clarke had done her best to not think about that last option too much, if she did it brought up too many bad memories and feelings of inadequacy.

So when she got a phone call from an Unknown number Sunday morning, Clarke was over the moon. The conversation was one that Clarke didn’t think she’d be forgetting anytime soon. Lexa somehow managed to flip from being charming and confident one second to shy and slightly awkward the next. Clarke thought it was endearing, and it was a nice change of pace from some of the Alphas she was used to talking to. She had tried to set something up with Lexa for tonight to desperately try and get out of her current plans, but alas...Lexa was already busy. But they made plans to go out tomorrow for lunch.

_ ‘Just get through tonight and then you get to spend some time with Lexa tomorrow. You can do this. It’ll be fi-’ _

“RAY! CLARKE! OVER HERE!”

Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts by Octavia’s screaming. She was here to celebrate her friend's birthday. Bellamy had gotten the tickets months ago, but after the ‘Finn Incident’, his ticket became Clarkes. Raven dropped Clarke’s hand as they walked towards their friends. The seats were amazing, front row. Clarke felt slightly guilty about not really wanting to be here, but she was the only one of their friends free tonight and Octavia didn’t want the ticket to go to waste. 

_ ‘It’s O’s birthday damn it, you can fake some interest for one night’ _

  
  
  


Two hours later and the crowd was getting rowdy, the next match was apparently the main event of the night, the one that everyone was here for. Octavia had mentioned that there was supposed to be another match before this one but someone got injured last minute and they couldn’t fill the spot in time. The Alpha pheromones in the air were getting thicker as time ticked by. Bellamy and Octavia were doing their best to keep themselves in check but the people surrounding them weren’t as considerate. Clarke took some comfort in the fact that it wasn’t just her, she noticed Raven squirming in her seat a few times over the past hour as well. 

Clarke was uncomfortable, her wolf pacing back and forth, just under the surface, like an animal stuck in a cage. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She could feel her anxiety rising alongside her discomfort. Clarke couldn’t say how long she sat there with her eyes shut, desperately trying to shut out everything around her. Nothing was working so she tried taking a deep breath to calm down, but that turned out to be a mistake,

Anger

Aggression

Irritation

Musky

It was all too much, Clarke felt overwhelmed, she felt her heart rate pick up as her nose crinkled at the smell. She could smell Raven’s discomfort as well, which wasn’t helping the situation. Clarke was seconds away from asking Raven if she wanted to step out for some air when a blast of calming Alpha pheromones washed over her.

  
  


Chamomile 

  
  


Clarke's eyes shot open and apparently the next match had already started, and one of the fighters was none other than Lexa Woods. 

Lexa was leaning against the ropes, both hands gripping onto the top rope, her knuckles white with the intensity of her grip. Lexa’s nostrils flared, the muscles of her jaw popping, but her eyes were soft. Concern was written all over the fighters face.

Before Clarke could even fully process what had happened the dirty blonde women with the wrist brace sitting next to her was shouting,

“Lex! Watch out!”

Clake watched in horror as Lexa whipped her head around just in time for her opponents fist to connect with her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter...I was kind of hesitant to post it because I'm not 100% happy with it...might come back at some point and fix some things...we shall see.
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I love hearing from everyone :D
> 
> Do you guys want another chapter? Let me know 😊


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been a minute since I updated this fic...had a hard time getting my thoughts down.  
> I tried something a little different this chapter and I kind of hope from one person's POV to another...  
> So this chapter took a turn...it is not as gay as I said it would be, but the next one will be for sure!  
> Hope you like it!

Or it would have if Lexa hadn't managed to dodge out of the way at the last second while simultaneously landing a hard jab to her opponents ribs.

_ 'Figures Nia would try something like that...she never did fight fair' _

Lexa knew she was lucky, if Anya hadn't shouted and given her the heads up she definitely would have taken the hit to the face. Which, knowing how hard Nia hit, could have ended this match before it really started.

_ 'Come on Woods, you've worked too hard to get here to be distracted. Focus' _

Lexa shook her head, trying to dislodge the clinging scent of Vanilla from her brain. But it remained, with every breath she took she could smell her,

Clarke

The intoxicating scent of Vanilla still clung to the air, but it was the scent of the Omega's discomfort that was causing Lexa the greatest amount of trouble. She was fighting against every single one of her Alpha instincts to go to Clarke and protect her.

_ 'Your Omega' _

_ 'Protect her' _

_ 'Yours' _

  
  


Lexa took a deep breath to try and ground herself but was shocked by the smell. She shook her head again, taking a few stumbling steps backwards. Lexa could now smell everything, the pheromones rolling off the fans in the stands, crashing against her nose with the force of a freight train. Lexa went from not being able to scent anything or anyone, to scenting Clarke and her discomfort to scenting the thousands of people filling the stadium. All within a matter of seconds.

It was too much.

Lexa's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she shook her head, trying to focus. 

_ 'Something isn't right' _

Lexa was forced back to the fight when a fist collided with her side. Hard. Muscle memory had her throwing a hit back which Nia easily blocked, but it gave Lexa time to step back and create some distance between the two. 

Another wave of Clarke's scent hit Lexa's nose

Discomfort 

Fear

Vanilla

Lexa risked a look to her left, and froze when she saw the look on the Omega's face. Clarkes eyes were wide, her brow slightly pinched together, concern written across her face.

Lexa saw Nia's fist flying towards her head in her peripheral, and managed a weak block. Nia's wrapped knuckles still scraping across Lexa's forehead. Lexa instantly felt a wetness trickle down her face and knew she was bleeding.

Lexa caught the smirk twisting across Nia's lips as both fighters stepped back to regroup.

"So all it takes is a blonde haired, blue eyes Omega to frazzled the great Commander"

Nia sneard as her words flew past her lips. 

Lexa felt the growl rumbling deep within her chest. Her nostrils flared, jaw clenched, the muscles popping, her upper lip pulled back in a snarl. Lexa subconsciously moved around the ring, carefully watching Nia's movements, and stopped when she was between her opponent and the blonde Omega, now sitting behind her.

And the fight continued. 

~~~

Anya was panicking, something the older girl did not do. Like. Ever. 

_ 'This shouldn't be happening...she shouldn't be able to scent anyone right now.' _

"Something isn't right."

The muttered statement caught Clarkes attention as she turned to look at the girl sitting beside her. Who, in turn, was scanning the area around the ring. Searching. The girl beside her ran her brace-free hand through her hair. Eyes wide. Bottom lip caught between her teeth.

The dirty blonde visibly winced as she saw Nia's fist connect with Lexa's side.

"Where the fuck is Nyko!"

~~~

Lexa was hurting. She knew that this fight was going to be a tough one. Nia was good, and she fought hard. But she hadn't expected to have to fight with her focus being pulled away from the fight itself. Being able to scent Clarke, smell her fear and concern was a bigger distraction than Lexa ever could have imagined it would be. Having her concentration split between her fight with Nia and her biological  _ need  _ to protect the Omega in the stands was drastically impacting her abilities. 

_ 'God, it's like my training session last week all over again' _

Her hits were weaker than she'd like and half of them were landing off target. Her blocks were sloppy and Nia had managed to land a couple decent hits herself. Lexa could feel the bruises already blossoming across her abdomen. She was honestly shocked she was still standing.

Her mind was hazy, a thick fog of Omega pheromones clogging her senses. Her reflexes slower, her attention torn.

But she simply shook her head once more and pushed forward.

~~~

Clarke watched as the girl beside her finally found who she was looking for and waved him over

"Nyko!"

One of the largest men Clarke had ever seen quickly came over, shaking his head,

"Anya I have no idea what is going on, she took the blockers like she always does. This shouldn't be happening. I spoke to-"

Clarke tuned out the rest of their conversation and leaned forward to look past Raven and whisper yelled to Octavia 

"O, what are blockers?"

Clarke saw the grimace that passed over her friends face as she watched Lexa take a particularly hard hit to her already bruised side. Octavia slowly pealed her gaze off the fight and turned to her right to face Clarke

"Alpha fighters have to take suppressants and blockers before every match. It's supposed to even the playing field, focus more on the fighting rather than which Alpha's wolf is stronger. The Commanders clearly wore off too early...which is odd. I've never seen it happen in a fight at this level. But it's dangerous too…"

Octavia focus had been pulled back to the match, Clarke turned her gaze back to the fight in time to see Lexa land a couple rapid hard hits to her opponents ribs. Octavia cheered and then flinched again as Lexa took another glancing blow to her face.

"How is it dangerous O?"

Nothing.

"O!?"

Octavia reluctantly turned to look back at Clarke,

"Well back before they implemented the suppressant and blocker rule. Opponents who played dirty would sometimes and somehow get the scent of an Omega, usually one the fighter knew, and use it as a distraction. Play off an Alphas biology, their basic need to protect Omegas."

Clarkes eyes widened as the realization

_ 'This is my fault.' _

Clarke could feel the panic inside her rising. Her heart rate increasing, pounding inside her chest like a drum.

Panic and fear pheromones pouring off her in waves 

~~

Panic

Fear

Vanilla 

Lexa's nostrals flarred. Her wolf was pacing inside her, snapping and snarling.  _ Needing  _ to go to the Omega calling to them. Lexa shook her head and grunted before lunging towards Nia when she saw the girl had left her right side exposed. Lexa smirked as she was able to land three punches in rapid succession to the unprotected area, before quickly hopping back out of Nia's reach.

~~~

Anya turned to the group beside her, scenting the air. 

Vanilla

Fear

Sweet

Cinnamon 

Concern

Sweet

Chocolate 

Excitement 

Oak

Excitement 

Musky

Anya's eyes widened at the sensory overload. She knew the cause behind Lexa's distraction was one of the people seated next to her. Two were Alphas and definitely wouldn't be the cause for Lexa's split focus, the other two were Omegas. The scents from the surrounding fans were too intertwined for Anya to scent out which two were the Omegas. 

"Okay, which one of you is the Omega distracting Lex?"

~~~

Lexa was panting heavily, her muscles screaming at the extortion. She knew she was close to running out of energy. Her arms already feeling like they were made of led. She was grateful to see that Nia wasn't doing much better.

Unfortunately for herself, Nia realized the same thing. Deciding to try and anger her opponent into making a mistake. Nia opened her mouth and started speaking.

Not realizing until it was too late that that in itself was a mistake.

~~~

Clarke squirmed in her seat under the gaze of the women beside her, doing her best to avoid eye contact. The strange Alpha beside her narrowed her eyes. Clarke could feel her eyes on her. Clarke swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat as she tilted her head up slightly to look the Alpha in the eye,

"Probably me...I...I'm the only one here who's actually met her before"

Anya's brow furred and then her face softened, the hints of a small smile creepy at the edges of her mouth.

"You're Clarke aren't you"

Clarke's eyes shot open in shock, her jaw dropped, lips parting.

~~~

Nia words rattled around inside Lexa's brain.

She saw red.

There was a snarl on her lips and a deep rumbling emanating from her chest.

The roar tore past her lips as she lunged forward.

~~~

The roar was one of the loudest sounds Clarke had ever heard coming from another person. She saw and felt as the seats of the first few rows surrounding the ring shook with the blast of the sound. 

Then the scent hit her.

Chamomile 

Protect

Calm

~~~

Before anyone knew what was happening the match was over. Lexa, who was currently straddling Nia's hips, right fist raised and ready to fly back towards her opponents face, was being pulled off the other fighter. Two large Betas and one Alpha basically dragging her away.

The crowd was going insane.

Clarke was shocked.

So shocked she missed the first time the Alpha women beside her spoke.

Clarke felt the soft pressure of a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet the soft smile she was being given. 

"We're all going to The Dropship to celebrate, you should come" Anya turned her gaze to the Latina women beside Clarke, raked her eyes down the girls body, smirked on her face "all of you"

Then Anya walked away.

Clarke scanned the ring, heart pounding in her chest.

  
  
  


And then blue met green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter to be honest...  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> All feedback is welcome 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry this took so long! Had some trouble getting my thoughts out the way I wanted them....still not 100% sure how I feel about this chapter, might come back later and fix it up

About an hour after her match had ended she found herself sitting at one of the bars of The Dropship, Anya to her right, her friend flagging down the bartender for some shots as Lexa nursed her whiskey. She was sore and didn't particularly want to be out tonight. Her black skinny jeans feeling tighter across her thighs than what would be considered comfortable, her muscles still tight from the fight. The sleeves of her white button up were rolled up to her elbows, the folded material biting into her skin everytime she moved her hands. Her fingers danced and tapped against the side of her glass, the muscles of her forearm rippling in kind.

Lexa looked good and she knew it. But she was sore and tired and really did not want to be at a Club, let alone one she had never been to before.

  
  


The Dropship

  
  


Was it a club? Was it a bar? Was it some weird combination of the two? Lexa couldn't say for sure, but as far as she was concerned it was far more 'Club' than 'Bar'. Lexa frowned at the realization, and tossed back the rest of her drink, signaling for another as the bartender dropped off their shots. She clinked her glass with Anyas, a little too roughly, causing some of the clear liquid to splash across her hand. She tossed it back and grimaced as the liquid burned the back of her throat.

_ 'Why does she always make me do shots of Vodka?' _

Anya turned to her, smile on her face, mischief written in her eyes,

"So, I did a thing"

The music was too loud for Lexa to hear her properly.

"What!?"

Anya rolled her eyes and leaned forward so she was closer to Lexa's ear,

"I invited Clarke and her friends to come here tonight"

Lexa paled slightly at the admission, knocking back the whiskey the bartender had just placed in front of her, while signaling for another with her free hand. She focused on the burn of the alcohol as it slid down the back of her throat, and not on the laughter coming from her friend. Anya patted Lexa's shoulder before swirling around in her chair to survey the crowd, laughter on her lips. Leaving Lexa facing the bar, her back to the door and panic on her face.

Lexa was not a fan of Clubs. She honestly never truly saw their appeal, they were dark so you couldn't really see, except for flashing lights that only ever seemed to give her a headache. They were loud, you could never have a conversation with anyone, it was mainly just shouting orders to bartenders and checking in with friends with two or three words. And they were crowded, so so crowded. Bodies pressed up against each other, couples and strangers alike grinding against one another. Lexa never really saw the appeal...until now.

Until she saw the flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

Until she smelt the tantalizing vanilla scent.

Until Clarke.

Lexa twisted around in her seat and watched as the Omega pulled her two female friends onto the dancefloor, the smile on her face making the corners of Lexa's mouth twitch upwards. Their male friend made their way over towards Anya, Lexa paid him no mind after introductions were made. Her eyes fixed onto the Omega on the dancefloor. She watched as Clarke smiled and laughed as her friends danced around her. Lexa's gaze forced onto Clarke as she started to sway her hips to the music, Lexa's grip on her glass tightening. Her heart rate slowly increasing. Her wolf stirring within her.

The way Clarke moved her body was mesmerizing. Her hips swayed to the music in a way that had Lexa's mouth water and her wolf howl. All Lexa could think about was having her hands on the Omegas hips, feeling her body pressed against her own.

  
  


Lexa was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a strange Alpha male start dancing behind Clarke. She watched as Clarke moved forward, closer to one of her friends, putting distance between herself and the guy.

He didn't seem to get the hint.

Lexa's jaw clenched, muscles popping, teeth grinding, her grip on her drink increased to the point of spider cracks rapidly spreading out across the glass as she watched the other Alpha grab Clarke by the waist. Lexa's chest vibrated as a low warning growl ripped past her throat. But seeing as they were in a Club, the sound went essentially unnoticed. The blast of Alpha pheromones that Lexa sent out and that hit the man square in the chest, however, did not. The man's initial reaction was to fight back, but once he locked eyes with Lexa and resented the air, realized she was stronger, he reconsidered. He quickly took his hands off Clarke and raised them up in front of his chest, palms forward, and tilted his head to the side slightly as he backed away.

Lexa's wolf puffed out their chest with pride and satisfaction at the fact that they had sent the other Alpha fleeing so easily. The power high unfortunately did not last long. As soon as the man was far enough away, Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke. Clarke, who was now standing in the middle of the dancefloor, with her arms crossed against her chest, a smirk on her face and an eyebrow quirked. It was a look that had Lexa's shoulders slumping. A look that made Lexa feel like she had done something wrong.

_ 'Well...you didn't really have any right to do that...she was uncomfortable! Still not your place...she isn't yours' _

Her wolf internally growled at that thought. As far as they were concerned, Clarke was their Omega.

However, Lexa wasn't able to focus on that for too long, before she knew it Clarke was weaving through the crowd and making her way towards the bar.

Lexa's eyes widened, her heart rate increased as she spun herself back around to face the bar. She felt her palms start to sweat, and a lump start to form in the back of her throat. She was nervous, afraid she had somehow messed things up with Clarke before they even started. She could smell her and the scent of Vanilla long before Clarke hopped up onto the stool beside her. But for some reason, Lexa still jumped.

Lexa turned to face Clarke, a small sheepish smile on her face. Clarke just rolled her eyes and smirked, a small laugh passing her lips. She shook her head at Lexa, then turned to the bartender and shouted out her order, before turning her attention back to the Alpha.

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you didn't need to do that." Clarke paused for a second "I can handle myself"

Lexa nodded her head slowly, 

"I'm sorry, I-"

Clarke didn't let her finish, the Omega quickly reached over and grabbed Lexas forearm, giving it a light squeeze. The corners of her mouth turned upwards, her eyes soft,

"Don't apologize Lexa, just...just know that I  _ can  _ take care of myself"

Lexa smiled back, nodding her understanding. Lexa knocked back the rest of her drink before speaking,

"Do you want to dance?"

The look Clarke shot back at her was equal parts excitement and mischief. Clarke leaned forward in her seat so her face was nearly touching Lexa's. Lexa could feel the heat radiating off the Omega, she could feel her breath pass over her cheek. Lexa felt the goosebumps break out over her arms from the close proximity. She couldn't help it as her eyes darted down towards Clarke's lips or as her own tongue darted out, wetting her lips. Clarke smirked at the reaction before speaking,

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Clarke finished her drink before grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling her towards the dancefloor. Clarke held Lexa's right hand in her own, lifting her arm above her head as she zigzagged back through the crowd. Once they were a few feet from where Clarke had left her friends, she stopped and turned around to face Lexa. 

Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and tugged the Alpha closer, hooking her fingers into the belt loops of Lexa's pants. Lexa stumbled forward, the own off by the force Clarke used, and grabbed onto Clarkes waist. Lexa's hands finally where they have been itching to be since she saw Clarke dancing. Lexa could feel the warmth of the Omega's skin through her t-shirt, the close proximity and low cut of her shirt pulling Lexa's gaze down towards Clarke's chest. Lexa involuntarily tightening her grip on Clarke's hips to keep her hands where they were. When Lexa finally pulled her eyes back up to Clarke's the Omega was giving her a knowing smirk.

Lexa smirked right back, pulling Clarke tighter against her, she felt more than heard the gasp that snuck out of the Omegas throat as their bodies connected. Lexa had to bite back a moan when their chests pressed against each other. Lexa's tongue darted out and wet her lips, top teeth slightly grazing across her bottom lip as she did, before she leaned forward centimeters away from Clarkes ear, her breathe ghosting across the Omega's skin, 

"Turn around"

Lexas words were soft but commanding and Clarke couldn't suppress the shiver that made its way down her spine at the request, or the needy whine that escaped her lips.

Clarke twisted her body around, her back pressed against Lexa's front. She pulled Lexa's arms around her and her hands lower on her hips. Clarke slowly started moving her hips in time with the music. She felt Lexa's breath catch in the back of her throat, she felt the vibrations coming from Lexa's chest every time Clarke pushed backwards, grinning against Lexa's crotch.

Clarke couldn't tell you how long they danced like that. But before long she could feel small droplets of sweet sliding down the back of her neck, her heart was beating like a drum in her chest, her face and chest flushed. Her inner wolf was preening, pulling towards the Alpha holding her. She could feel her wolf call out to the Alpha, and when she felt the Alpha call back in return she felt a familiar heat start to coil low in her abdomen. And when she pressed back against Lexa she could feel the bulge that formed between her legs.

The fact that she had this sort of effect on the Alpha, just by dancing threw Clarkes body into overdrive. She  _ needed  _ more. Clarke snaked her left arm behind her grabbing onto Lexa's hip and ass, pulling her closer, all while bringing her right arm up over her head and cupped the back of Lexa's neck with her hand. She tilted her head to the side and gently pulled Lexa down towards her neck.

Lexa didn't hesitate to bring her lips to Clarke's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses from the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear down to her pulse point. Lexa softly trailed her fingers up Clarke's sides while nipping at her neck. Clarke threw her head back, letting it rest against Lexa's shoulder. When the scent of Chamomile and Alpha pheromones started to wrap around her body, Clarke let out a small whimper as her arousal spiked.

Naturally it was in this moment that Raven decided to return.

  
  
  


Lexa didn't know what happened. Once second she was dancing with Clarke, in a way that she was definitely stirring to memory. And the next, Clarke was being pulled away. Lexa couldn't hear what Raven was saying, only catching parts.

_ 'Scent marking' _

_ 'After Finn' _

_ 'You said' _

Then Clarke was yelling in her ear saying she would see her tomorrow and walked out of the Club.

Lexa grabbed Anya, not wanting to stay any longer now that Clarke was leaving. Anya was speaking to her but Lexa was too focused watching Clarke and her friends get into a cab, and watching said cab drive down the street. She didn't focus back on Anya until the cab's taillights turned a corner and moved out of sight.

"What?"

Anya rolled her eyes, a shit eating smirk plastered across her face.

"I said, are you going to be able to get home alright or do you want to take a cab with me?"

Lexa shook her head, confused, the alcohol and lingering scent of Vanilla clowning her mind,

"Why would I have an issue getting home? I'm fine"

Anya snorted and shot Lexa a look that said 'are you fucking serious?'

"Lex...you rode your bike here"

Lexas brow furrowed in confusion and slight frustration, 

"So what?"

Anya's smirk deepened as she shook her head. She motioned down towards the obvious and honestly painful looking bulge between her legs and spoke,

"You just might have a bit of a ... _ hard... _ time getting all the way back on a motorcycle"

Lexa looked down, and for the first time since they stepped outside of the Club Lexa became painfully aware of just how much Clarke could affect her. Anya was right...there was no way in hell she would be able to drive home like this. 

_ 'Anya is never letting me live this down' _

Lexa tilted her head back, sighed, and then started walking towards the line of cabs. She turned her head and glared at Anya who followed after her, laughing.

"Anya, don't say a fucking word"

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> All feedback is welcome!  
> And if anyone has any cool lunch date ideas for these two I'd love to hear it! 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Not gonna lie...not totally sure how I feel about this chapter...its a bit of a filler chapter...its one of the longest I've written but idk if I'm totally happy with it...might come back and fix it up later.  
> Anywho, hope you enjoy it!

A last minute change to Lexa's training schedule had her asking Clarke to meet for Brunch rather than Lunch. Thankfully the Omega seemed okay with the change of plans. But even though Clarke said she understood and that it was fine, Lexa couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious and like she had already somehow managed to mess this up. 

Lexa sighed then took a deep breath, slowly closing her eyes as she let the breath out through her nose. She decided to chalk up the uneasy flipping in her stomach to first date jitters coupled with her own insecurities stemming from past abandonment. 

Lexa sighed again as she leaned up against the restaurant's outer wall. Right knee bent, her brown leather shoe clad foot pressed against the wall. Her hips pushed forward as most of her weight rested in her upper back that was pressed against the wall, left hand stuffed into the front pocket of her dark blue denim jeans. She slowly twirled the single red rose in her right hand as she let her mind wander.

_ 'You have nothing to be nervous about, clearly Clarke likes you...she wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if she didn't.' _

Lexa pulled her hand out of her pocket and smoothed out the front of her white button up for probably the fifth time in the last five minutes. She looked down and took in her outfit.

_ 'Should I...are three buttons undone too much? Should I do one up?...wait...I wore a white button up last night! Fuck…' _

Before Lexa could freak out more about her wardrobe choice, the faint smell of Vanilla invaded her senses, followed by a raspy,

"Is that for me?"

Lexa shot up off the wall and stumbled forward slightly, Clarke catching her off guard. Lexa slid her aviators up off her nose to rest on the top of her head, then awkwardly coughed into her hand. Lexa bit her bottom lip while looking up and towards the direction she heard Clarke's voice come from. 

Lexa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, mouth open, awe written across her face.

Clarke looked absolutely stunning. Lexa knew she shouldn't, but it was as if her eyes were working and moving on their own as she gazed down Clarke's body, taking in everything. Clarke's hair was down, soft and shiny waves flowing over her shoulders. She was wearing an off-white, flowing dress with small and delicate blue and purple flowers printed across it. The front of the dress crossed in a way that showed off some cleavage while still remaining conservative enough for Sunday brunch. Tan coloured strappy sandles and a matching tiny brown leather purse strung across her body finished off the outfit.

When Lexa finally returned her focus to Clarke's face she was met with a knowing smirk that caused Lexa's cheeks to quickly change colour to match the flower still in her hand.

Lexa subconsciously brought her left hand up to anxiously rub the back of her neck, while awkwardly thrusting her right hand and the flower forward towards Clarke who was now standing directly in front of her.

"Uhh" Lexa shook her head and cleared her throat before speaking again,

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman?"

Lexa's sentence trailed off, ending with her voice a tad higher than usual, making the statement come across as more of a question.

Clarke tilted her head to the side, a flicker of amusement flashed across her face, a soft smirk playing at her lips. She took a step closer to Lexa so they were now only centimeters apart, Lexa could feel the warmth radiating off the Omega she was so close. Clarke gently lifted her hand up, letting it settle onto of Lexas as her thumb and finger softly grabbed onto the stem of the flower. She leaned forward, her breathe ghosting across Lexa's cheeks, causing them to darken, as Clarke whispered in her ear,

"Are you asking me or telling me Lexa?"

Lexa swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry,

"T-telling"

Lexa's eyebrows pinched together,

_ 'God damn it Woods' _

Lexa shook her head slightly while clearing her throat,

"Telling...definitely telling." Lexa paused for a second before smiling and brushing her fingers along the back of Clarke's hand as she dropped it back down to her side "You look absolutely gorgeous Clarke"

Clarke smiled back, the lightest dusting of pink creeping up her neck and over her cheeks. She brought her free hand up and toyed with Lexa's collar for a second before she slowly...oh so slowly, trailed her fingers down over the front of Lexa's shirt, easily feeling the abs hiding underneath. Once she reached Lexa's waist, she lazily hooked a finger around one of belt loops of Lexas pants and tugged on it gently,

"You don't look half bad yourself"

Lexa choked on air as her blush deepened. She squirmed slightly as she took a step backwards, fiddling with her collar as she went.

"I..umm...thank you"

Clarke watched Lexa rub the back of her neck, anxious pheromones slowly mixing with the Alpha's usual Citrus scent. Clarke decided to take pity on her, she shot her a soft smile while rewatching forward and grabbing Lexa's hand, a light laugh on her lips,

"Come on Casanova."

  
  


~~~

  
  


"Lex this place is amazing!"

Lexa beamed back at her, watching as Clarke looked around the small restaurant, eyes wide with excitement. 'STARVING ARTIST' one of Lexa's all time favorite breakfast restaurants. The owner showcased local artists work for free, changing the pieces every couple of months. Lexa had gotten a few of the pieces in her apartment from the artists showcased at the restaurant. It was a win-win for everyone really, something that Lexa liked...it didn't hurt that literally everything on the menu was waffle based.

That's right, everything is made out of waffles.

And it is fantastic. 

Lexa was glad for the fact her nerves and anxiety seemed to disappear, or at the very least, decrease, once they had gotten inside and placed their order. Although Lexa didn't miss the subtle calming Chamomile scented pheromones that mixed with Clarke's natural Vanilla scent. She gave Clarke an appreciative smile, knowing it was because of her that she was able to relax.

Lexa was slightly shocked at how easily the conversation flowed between them, it felt like she had known Clarke for years rather than just over a week. She learned a lot about Clarke in the relatively short time they spent in the restaurant. She learned that the Omega was extremely smart, well read and well spoken, she was kind, she was funny and so much more. Clarke also had the most beautiful laugh Lexa had ever heard, everytime she managed to make her laugh a dopey smile appeared on Lexa's face. 

So a little over a hour and a half later, Lexa found herself feeling genuinely sad that their time together was coming to an end. She didn't want to leave Clarke, her wolf didn't want to leave the Omega. Her initial pull towards Clarke had only intensified with the time the spent together. However, she had training and she knew better than to keep Anya waiting.

Which is how Lexa now found herself standing awkwardly outside the restaurant, rocking back and forth on her feet while Clarke fidgeted with her purse in front of her. 

Lexa coughed once,

"So..umm.."

_ 'For fucks sake' _

A frustrated growl started in Lexa's chest, but it was cut off almost as soon as it started. Soft fingers gently intertwined with her own and the scent of Chamomile flooded her nose. Lexa felt herself instantly relax. She gave Clarke's hand a light squeeze in thanks before speaking,

"Did you drive here? Could I walk you to your car?"

Clarke shook her head, smiling,

"I actually don't live far from here so I walked."

Lexa's brow raised in surprise, the same time a smile spread across her face,

"Could I walk you home then?"

Clarke laughed, a smirk on her lips. She lifted the hand she was holding and twirled under Lexa's arm, bringing down to wrap around her shoulders.

"I'd like that very much."

  
  


~~~

  
  


Clarke hadn't been kidding, she only lived about 10 minutes away by foot. The walk back to her apartment was nice. Lexa spent most of the time trying to get her heart rate back down under control. Having her arm draped over Clarke's shoulders, being able to feel the warmth of her skin, having the scent of Vanilla invading her senses, her general proximity to the Omega was bringing back memories of the night before. Her hands on Clarke's hips, lips against her neck. 

Lexa was pulled from her thoughts when Clarke stopped walking. She turned to face the Omega, a questioning look on her face.Clarke laughed while point to the building beside them,

"This is me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊  
> Love reading all your comments 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I apologize that it's been like 3 months since I last updated this fic...but...hopefully the content will make up for it? 😁😉🙃

Lexa turned to look in the direction Clarke was pointing and let out a soft "woah" at what she saw. Lexa glanced up and down the street trying to figure out where exactly they were. Having been distracted during the walk over she missed that they were heading into the more upscale part of the city. The large brownstone townhouse that Clarke had pointed to was beautiful, and from what little Lexa understood of real estate...expensive.

_ 'Far too much for a massage therapist to afford….' _

It was as if Clarke could see the gears turning as Lexa tried to figure out how Clarke could afford such a nice home on her own.

_ 'You don't actually know that she lives here by herself, as far as you know she could live with roommates...or...maybe she's in the mob or something...mob money.'  _

Lexa internally rolled her eyes at herself,

_ 'Don't be ridiculous, she probably just had roommates...or a trust fund…' _

Clarke chuckled and smirked while softly rubbing her thumb across Lexa's knuckles,

"Family money"

Lexa turned back to face the Omega that was smirking at her,

"Huh? Sorry?"

Clarke tilted her head to the side amusement twinkling in her eyes and raised an eyebrow,

"You were mentally trying to figure out how I can afford a place like this off my income alone no?"

Lexa could feel her cheeks darken as a deep blush formed. She subconsciously brought her left hand up and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck,

"I...umm...I mean...it's...you...it...umm.."

Lexa's cheeks were on fire, her heart was beating faster than usual as she fought to keep the embarrassed pheromones from escaping. 

She failed.

_ 'Well that settles it, she's never going to agree to go out with you again after this' _

Lexa's eyes pinched shut the same moment a pained whine started in her throat.

Lexa felt Clarke gently squeeze her hand and softly run her thumb over the Alphas knuckles. It wasn't long afterwards that Lexa's sense were flooded with the calming scent of Chamomile.

Lexa's eyes snapped open and instantly locked onto warm blue. Clarke's lips were curled upwards into a soft, genuine smile, her eyes roaming over the Alphas face, studying her.

Clarke's head tilted to the other side, a thoughtful look on her face,

"You...you aren't like any Alpha I've ever met before."

Lexa reacted on instinct, feeling like she had been punched in the gut...or slapped in the face, her jaw set, muscles popping as she looked away and tried to take a step back, a low warning rumbling started deep in her chest,

**_'Weak'_ **

**_'Soft'_ **

**_'You're no Alpha'_ **

Before Lexa could fall too far down the rabbit hole of insecurity and self-doubt there was a warm hand cupping her cheek and a thumb trailing softly across her cheekbone. 

"It's a good thing Lexa"

Lexa hesitantly let Clarke guide her face back, her wolf whining when she made contact with blue eyes that were a few shades darker than they were a moment ago.

Lexa watched as the Omega's eyes flicked between her own and her lips and back. She felt Clarke's hand slide out of hers but before she could express her dislike for the loss of contact she felt nimble fingers trail down her abdomen before hooking onto one of the belt loops of her pants. Clarke's other hand tenderly moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. Lexa felt the tug on her belt loop and she instinctively brought her hands to rest on the Omega's hip, her heart beating like a drum in her chest.

She allowed Clarke to pull her forward as the Omega's eyes studied her face for any signs of aggression or hesitation and when she found none Lexa melted at the soft smile on the Omega's lips,

"A very good thing"

The next thing Lexa knew there was soft lips pressed against her own. Lexas grip on the Omega's hips tightened as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her while swallowing a moan that was threatening to creep up her throat.

Time stood still and sped up all at once.

Lexa's body felt cold and on fire simultaneously. Goosebumps erupted along her forearms, thighs and neck the same time it felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. She felt Clarke grip on the back of her neck tighten, pulling them even closer together as their lips moved against each other perfectly. Lexa slid her tongue out against Clarke's lower lip, silently asking for access. Access that she was quickly granted.

Lexa couldn't tell you who moaned first but she knew the sound was borderline indecent and it caused a familiar heat to start to coil deep in her abdomen...and her pants to start to feel slightly tighter.

Then before she knew it Clarke pulled back, gasping for air, causing Lexa to stumble forward slightly, chasing the kiss.

Lexa blinked open her eyes in a daze, looking at a very cocky looking Clarke smirking back at her,

"Wa-wait"

The Omega chuckled before placing a light kiss on the Alphas cheek, pushing up onto her tiptoes to whisper in her ear. The warm breath ghosting over her ear caused a shiver to run down Lexa's spine.

"You're going to be late."

Lexa blinked in confusion as Clarke pulled away and started up the stairs to her home,

"Wait, what?..I...that...that was.."

Clarke turned around and gave the Alpha a shit eating smirk,

"Go Lex, you'll be late for your training"

Lexa's brain was moving in slow motion, still dazed by the memory of Clarke's lips against her own.

_ 'Training…?' _

.

.

.

Lexa's eyes widened in realization,

_ 'Shit' _

"Uhh...right...I..I should.."

Lexa awkwardly pointed behind her back up the street with her thumb. Lexa turned to start walking back the way they came,

"Lexa?"

She whipped around so fast at the sound of her name the Alpha nearly tripped over her own feet which caused the Omega to chuckle and a flicker of amusement to cross her face. Clarke tilted her head to the side before speaking, a warm smile on her lips,

"Text me"

And with that Lexa watched as Clarke continued back up the stairs and into her home, with what Lexa swore was an extra sway in her hips.

Lexa slowly headed back towards the restaurant parking lot where she had parked her bike. The flavor of Clarke's strawberry chapstick on her lips and a dopey smile of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Seriously I live for your comments and feedback 😊
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading! Seriously it means a lot!  
> I have also posted this and changed the characters for a RWBY fic...the first chapter will essentially be the same as this one but if enough people want the fics to continue the stories will diverge going forward.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot? Let me know! :)


End file.
